narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arctic-Fox
Um...someone makes them for me.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 05:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...I don't know, I don't own this place.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 05:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...No, not really. I don't even know why I really made Negima! fanon, tho I hope anyone who uses it enjoys it.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...yeah, I'll pass on that.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ...I will pass on the team.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Clan/Organization Do you have any Ideas? Omega Sigma 17:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The whole biju host's has been done quite a bit. How about this one of my characters Takashi Shichirou is the son of the great demon grimm. Who is a primordial demon that is said to have came to being around side the 10-tails. He has seven demon ninja's and four leaders. I was planing on making a page for grimm so how about we make them?--Omega Sigma 17:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah why? -- Omega Sigma 18:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Where it says add a page on the main page it's at the top and on other pages it's on the left. Click on it then type whatever you want to name it the choose the blank layout then hit add page at the bottom. Use this template to add info oh lol Photoshop or gimp or just find one on deviantart or some site Omega Sigma 18:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I would say create the character first then try to look for a pic. I know creating one form scratch takes a while, what do you have in mind for it character to look like? well something like that might be hard to find Omega Sigma 19:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Image I'm afraid I can't site its exact location due to the fact that I wasn't the one who found it. My apologies for not being more helpful. --Kazeyo 03:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Team up with you? You'll have to be more specific. Do you mean a collaboration, RP, etc? Hmm, I'm not opposed to working with you, but joining a group really seems unnecessary. If you don't mind working with me anyway, that's fine with me. --Kazeyo 03:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Did you, or perhaps your associates, already have something in mind? --Kazeyo 04:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. So...are you hoping to work on a Naruto Fanon project or something unique all together? (I'm just curious considering that you're collecting members from multiple sites.) --Kazeyo 04:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright...hmm. In that case perhaps you should create a character, or multiple characters, for this project. Afterwords we can conjure of a storyline based on the characters involved.--Kazeyo 04:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) We can start now if you like, but communicating would definitely be easier if we were speaking in real time. Do you have a chatango account? --Kazeyo 04:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, but we can start now if you would like. --Kazeyo 04:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) We can speak here more simply. --Kazeyo 04:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Same as on here. --Kazeyo 04:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I am now, but I think I may have responded too late. --Kazeyo 07:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) From now on you can hit me up on chat, I'm on there more often than not. --Kazeyo 00:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I'm back on chat now. --Kazeyo 04:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean I generally use other characters from not as popular manga/anime but in extremely rare cases I have one commissioned by an artist. Search google images or a manga you enjoy, use them for the likeness.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 04:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No thank you.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 04:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Team up How about I create half and you do the other half I create half the characters and you create the others Omega Sigma 05:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Form:Character--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 09:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Either Form:Jutsu and add the name to the list or just add it to an existing infobox.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 00:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No on the akatsuki.... its played out and I really dont care as long as it isnt a clone.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Collab Sure, I'd be up for it. Zf6hellion 13:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Entirely your choice man. Zf6hellion 13:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. How shall we go about it? Zf6hellion 13:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Pseudo- as in like Sora right? Zf6hellion 13:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout this: A small nation (Likely an island nation, so its secluded) has captured several Jinchuuriki, using them in experimentation to create their own army of Pseudo-Jinchuuriki. A few such Pseudo-Jinchuuriki escape the island nation making it to the mainland. When news of what is going on begins to spread the nations who lost their Jinchuuriki begin gearing up to wipe out the threat. Zf6hellion 13:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha... pedos. I would assume the main goal of the characters would be dependent on group. Five Great Nations: Destroy the Island Nation, save Jinchuuriki, put a stop to the Pseudo-Jinchuuriki. Island Nation: Produce army of Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, control them, conquer the Five Great Nations. Pseudo-Jinchuuriki Escapees: Return to the Island Nation to save friends / family that were in the same situation. Zf6hellion 14:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha well how shall we start getting to work on it? Zf6hellion 10:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well how long do you think it should be and I'll work out a timeline. Zf6hellion 07:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather not have a Sasuke clone in the collab personally... Zf6hellion 14:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OH! Okay, depends really. If he has Pseudo-Jinchuuriki Powers and Mangekyo Sharingan then he is immensely overpowered. Zf6hellion 14:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Aye, I am ready. Zf6hellion 14:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Three-or-four Pseudos maybe? Hmm... How does the Land of Kings sound? Zf6hellion 19:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey Arctic, how's it going?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No probs.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much, you?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw, not bad, not bad.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You'll get it soon.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I REALLY wanted to make a Naruto Character, and I've finally learn't how to use the infobox, so I might make a few while I'm at it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice, well, let's see how you go [[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) May I make Yoshizumi's brother, I don't know why, but I have a sudden urge to, may I?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Bloodline template and Teams I do not know how to do that sorry, I dont think they link together like the others. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 12:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :No you may not.... sorry. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 12:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It has to be a SVG image and its automatically added. Which did you want the symbol to be added too and what symbol?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Right now, No because its incomplete and they do the same thing as your clan anyway.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And I dont know how to make it work, I added the svg image but it wont show up for some reason....--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is a Pedo? Ive seen you call characters a pedo... What exactly is a pedo character becasue "Pedo" = short for pedophile, are you meaning pseudo?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 16:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, the process of making Pseudo-Jinchuriki is hard and can kill the potential candidate if you didnt know. The only known canon ones are the gold and silver brothers, and then the filler character Sora, it was said in the manga that all other attempts to make someone a pseudo-jin ended in death of the shinobi. Just food for thought. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 16:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Its not genetci, and cant be passed that way... Ummm just think of a plausible back story.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Kushina's jinchuriki status at naruto's birth had NOTHING to do with his face marks that came after he had the beast sealed in him. A mother being a jinchuriki has nothing to do with her child inheriting the powers of a tailed beast so that wouldn't work as it isnt genetically transferred, if you want a pseudo-jin then think up a valid and plausible background for the character that is WELL detailed and completely covers his creation because if im not mistaken all pseudo-jinchuriki were created not born. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, He was not born a Psuedo-Jinchuriki, And I read the manga every week The marking on his face while your right about them being there when he was born (my bad) have no correlation now to his mothers status of being a jinchuriki as noone knew that his mm was the host until chapter 500. To say he was born a psuedo-jinchuriki at birth is speculation as jinchuriki powers are again not genetically passed on as they are not apart of the genetic make up of the host they are a seperate being inside them, thats like saying ones soul is apart of their dna, chakra is just energy molded into a usable form so to say that the chakra of a tailed beast is passed to the child at birth is kinda flawed. Im sorry but you must think of a better background on how your character became a psuedo-jinchuriki and to be one of the kyuubi is in my honest opinion played out as its been done now three times twice in the manga and once in filler, please reconsider the tailed beast your making a false jin for. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Please do not create more than one psuedo-jinchuriki.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Collabrative Role Play My friend said to talk to you bout doing a collabritve roleplay, contact me --JDUDE 18:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey arctic arctic your in this naruto fanon too i only got here recently and i havent realy created anything in here yet so im just here to say hi and also have you made any characters in here? --Highestbounty123 19:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo I suppose it has been a while. I've been decent, how about you?--Kazeyo 17:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Just hanging out, reconfiguring a few techniques on here. --Kazeyo 22:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC)